Hot Bikers and Idiotic Heroes
by HetaWriter - HetaReader
Summary: Alfred had immediately gained a crush on Elizaveta after discovering that she was the badass dirt biker who was at the park everyday and performed neat tricks at the dirt hills. Of course, a cool, adventurous woman like that must be into daring, wild stuntmen. Doing this stunt would definitely impress her, right? First requested story: AmeHun, human AU, rated T to be safe.


_Greetings, HetaWriter/HetaReader here, with a finished short story and request for Lilypad1898 (on DA). Yes, that's right; I _**do** _take requests now, but unfortunately, I don't know when I can post them - it's just as erratic. This one is also late by a day or two, to which I deeply apologize...TTnTT_

_**Requested Couple:** AmeHun (America x Hungary)  
**Condition/s: **AU (of any kind)  
**Situation/s: **"Hungary has to save America from something stupid."_

_Never heard of the couple, but it sounds quite cute - I like the idea of America crushing on an older woman; it's interesting. XD_

_Anyway, enough of my talking; onward we go!_

* * *

Honestly, Elizaveta wanted to just relax that day – go peacefully ride around town with her bike, help out her uncle Mags at the auto-shop, meet up with some friends in the local diner to laugh and eat some onion rings while guzzling down a root beer float; just the usual relaxation process on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.

Unfortunately, that would be placed on a standstill.

She was instead, riding her dirt bike as fast as she could, apologizing hastily to some of the people she almost ran over. Her panic and stress reaching high levels and her face etched with a determined expression to get to the destination _quickly_.

She was certainly far from relaxed.

And the blame for all this was to fall onto one Alfred F Jones.

* * *

Summer vacation was already starting, and Alfred was glad he could finally get out of college; it was just _so _boring. Seriously, how could somebody even waste their time in there? So that was why, when the bell rang for the end of the last lecture, the American man had immediately dashed out of the theatre, did a great leap for joy and cheered at the top of his lungs.

It was a sight to behold.

"Honestly, was that buffoonery even necessary?" Arthur, his British best friend spoke in an exasperated manner when they decided to hang around the park.

"Course it was, dude!" Alfred grinned as he took a bite out of his hamburger. "Lectures are so freaking boring! How can you _not _jump for joy once it's over and summer vacation's beginning?"

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes at his younger companion's conduct, "Very well…"

That was when someone riding a dirt bike had come in to the muddier parts where the bikers and some children who just loved wallowing in the dirt would hang around.

The biker was wearing red and black gear with a helmet befitting the colour scheme, but it also had a white arrow-like stripe at the top. The visor itself was actually a shade of green. The boots were also accustomed to the red and black scheme. The rider was also wearing dark body armour for safety reasons.

Alfred and Arthur watched interestedly as the bike rider did a few wheelies then after settling the bike down on the ground, did a rather peculiar trick that involved spinning the bike around in a rotational manner while the rider was still facing the same way. Next, the rider rode down a bit of a mud hill and did another trick; heaving their whole body up with only their hands on the handlebar. The same spinning of the bike happened again, then the rider left.

"Whoa…" Alfred nodded his head and gave a thumbs-up. "Nice one, dude."

Arthur coughed as he fanned away some of the smoke, "It _was _rather remarkable…"

"_Bonjour_, _mon ami_!"

Arthur gave a groan while Alfred waved at the one who spoke, "'Sup, Francis. 'Sup Kiku. 'Sup Feli."

"_Ciao_," the Italian student, Feliciano, greeted with a big beam as he eagerly planted himself next to Kiku, who sat on Alfred's other side. The American man and his English companion quickly shuffled over to give room. "What is up?"

"Did you guys see that dude?" Alfred asked with a twinkle in his eye as he pointed at the dirt biker. "How cool was that?"

"_Ve_~ _sí_! We saw him!" Feliciano nodded. "He looked so very cool!"

"So, Francis, why aren't you with the BTT?" questioned Alfred, turning his attention to the third year Frenchman student. "Where'd they go off to?"

Francis heaved a dramatic sigh, "Well, _mon ami_, they both have other plans to do. _Monsieur _Gilbert said that he had something important to do that day and meet up with an old friend, while _monsieur Antoine_ is currently off on a date. Ah! And there he is, right now." Francis pointed at a direction and everyone followed suit.

Sure enough, there was the Spaniard himself, who known for being an impressive soccer player and rather airheaded. He was smiling as per usual, but this time, his tanned cheeks were rather red.

However, his blushing didn't compare to the Vietnamese girl with him.

They were both eating ice-cream and Antonio had an arm wrapped around her with his free hand. She also had her arm around his torso with her own free one.

"Oh, yeah…" Alfred remarked in surprise. "I forgot he was dating Lien."

"You're…fine with that now?" Arthur inquired in surprise. "You were quite upset about it when you found out…"

It was a known fact before that Alfred had a _huge _crush on the Vietnamese girl, Lien. She was also in charge of the archery club, and competed internationally. She was also a member of the martial arts and pottery club, beating at training dummies and getting her hands messy with clay during her spare time.

She wasn't exactly the kind of person everyone expected an athlete like Alfred to be enamoured over.

Constantly, Alfred would come at her and start chatting up a storm; however it seemed that she didn't really like his presence and blatantly ignored him a lot. That didn't put off the American man, though – he thought she was simply playing hard to get, and he loved a good challenge.

However, it soon reached the point where Alfred decided that getting assistance wouldn't be so bad. So, he consulted with his family and all of his friends on how to win the Vietnamese woman's heart. Plenty of answers came to him; cook food from her home country, give her flowers, sing her a love song, be nice and kind to her.

Alfred _could _cook if he wanted to, so he tried that (though he had to get help from Kiku in the end), he already gave her some roses before and well…you can't exactly do that all the time. Singing a love song was out of the question for him (he admitted that he wasn't much of a singer). And being nice and kind to her? A hero should always be like that, anyway, so that seemed more of a reminder.

Lien however seemed to soften the more he spent time with her. She didn't bluntly put him off, she responded a few times during his once one-sided conversation, and she even gave a chuckle at some of the dorky things he did.

Alfred thought he was getting closer.

Until Francis and Gilbert dropped the bomb shell.

"_**Mademoiselle Lien? Oh, but she is already taken, mon ami!"**_

"_**Wait…what?"**_

"_**Ja, didn't you know? Toni's dating her."**_

And pretty soon, Alfred felt that the whole world turned upside down – since when the hell did Antonio take interest in Lien? When did they even start dating? How long did they start dating? Many questions popped into the shocked American's head. He also felt outraged and had the sudden urge to punch the smiling Spaniard's face in; he could practically get any girl he wanted with his foreign sounding accent and that sun-kissed skin, but of all the girls, it had to be the one that Alfred wanted.

After that, he distanced himself away as his usually cheerful self was wallowing in heartbreak. His friends tried hard to talk to him; not liking how melancholic the American man became. Arthur had even pulled the hero card on him, but to everyone's shock, Alfred had sighed, _**"What kind of hero loses the girl?"**_

It took a good month for the American man to recover fully from that.

"Psshh!" Alfred shook his head as he beamed. "Nah! I'm totally over it now!" he then tilted his head as he watched the sweet couple fondly. "Heh…they're kinda cute, don't you think?"

"Good on you, _mon ami_," Francis smiled warmly. "That's the spirit! The right one will come before you know it!"

"Honestly…" Kiku hesitated, but once everyone turned their attention on him, he shook his head and continued. "I am unsure whether they will last or not; Lien wants to bring him to our home this weekend…"

"Really?" Alfred arched an eyebrow. "Cool!"

"_Not _cool, you git," Arthur said sharply. However, his expression softened upon gazing at the happy pair, "I _shudder _to think on what Yao will say about this…"

"_Hai_," Kiku nodded. "Honestly, it was only Mei-chan and I who knew that she was dating Antonio. When she brought it up during dinner, things became…rather messy…"

"_Ve~ _what happened?" questioned Feliciano, his eyes filled with worry.

"Yao-nii was furious, of course," Kiku sighed. "But Lien-san admitted that she was more surprised at the fact that he was furious because she was dating a European than the fact that she was dating at all. Then when Mei-chan tried to defend her, Yong Soo told her to be quiet. Kasem tried to stop the fighting, but he gave up and left to his room to eat…"

"Dude," Alfred grinned. "Your family is _way _better than cable."

* * *

As the days of summer vacation began passing by, Alfred had a lot of fun with his friends: went swimming at the beach, off to the amusement park, hang out around town, went on a camping trip with his friends, and on a fishing trip with his old man, too. He would burst in excitement knowing that he didn't have to come into college and get an earful for sleeping during the boring lessons.

Nowadays, whenever he passed the park, though, Alfred would always see that same biker on that same bike; its design was indistinguishable with, what appeared to the American man as, a sideways Italian flag.

However, that biker would always perform different tricks whenever he came around. Alfred would call, _"Cool job, dude!" _or _"Sweet one, man!"_ just an array of compliments to show he truly liked watching him perform.

The summer days soon came to a point where Alfred loved to just lounge and laze around. For relaxation, he would go to the park and just walk around in a relaxed pace with a merry whistle.

Like today for example; he and Arthur were just walking around the park, watching some children play and fool around, some friends and couples going out in the lake, and, most importantly, there were bikers and skateboarders around the ramps and the dirt hills that stood side-by-side from each other.

So unsurprisingly, Alfred was looking around, scanning the area for that same biker.

And naturally, Arthur noticed. The British man sighed, though he had an amused spark in his eye, "Don't worry, Alfred; I'm sure the chap will come around."

Alfred didn't seem to pay attention to him, though, "That dude's always here at right about now…" the American man looked visibly disappointed.

However, there was the sound of a motor running, and the others out stopped with their actions when the _"badass biker"_ as Alfred kept on calling him came in; the sun glinting off from the shining surface of the helmet. The biker's body was heaved up as the bike continued to run, going on another handstand on the handlebars…

…only this time the biker raised another hand up.

Everyone around was whistling and giving fascinated _'ohhh's' _and _'ahhh's'_; the children and Alfred in particular had adoring sparkles shining in their widened eyes.

After that one-handed handstand on the bike's handlebars, the biker easily rode his vehicle up several dirt hills, eventually reaching onto the ramps where several skateboarders moved out of the way to give space. There, the biker finally stopped.

"That was awesome dude!" Alfred called, a big beam on his face. "Badass as always!"

The biker immediately turned his head to face the American man and his friend. Then, he stopped the engine of his beloved vehicle and straightened his posture. Next, he held onto his helmet with both hands and took it off his head…

…except it wasn't a he.

Alfred's jaw dropped to the floor as his baby blues widened to the point where the whites were almost visible.

The biker turned out to be a girl; and she was the _hottest _girl that Alfred had ever laid eyes on. Her long, brown hair immediately spilled out from inside the helmet like a sheet, and when she shook her head, those beautiful locks were gracefully whipping around in a suddenly slow motion. The wavy ends of it eventually bounced down when she ran a hand through her hair. There was also a little, pale orange flower worn in her pretty locks. Her pale green eyes were twinkling with an adventurous spark; she looked so feminine, yet at the same time, she radiated a great amount of strength.

She grinned and gave the American man a thumbs-up, "Thanks!" she then collected her hair and placed the helmet back on her head, miraculously keeping all the hair inside of it, relived the engine of her bike, and rode off, waving goodbye to Alfred before getting out of sight.

Arthur blinked, "Well, I'll be…how gobsmacking; your lad is actually a lady!"

* * *

After that immensely shocking revelation, Alfred began asking everyone he knew from college about the biker dudette. The American man was greatly surprised when Feliciano and Kiku seemed to know her a lot. "Hey, dudes!" he exclaimed. "Guess what! You know that badass biker I tell you guys about? The one that keeps on riding around with tricks and shit like that? He's actually a _dudette_! A smoking _hot _dudette! Can you dudes _believe _it?"

"_Ve_~ a _signorina _that rides a dirt bike?" Feliciano looked excited. "Did she have brown hair, green eyes and wear an orange flower?"

"Uh, yeah…" Alfred arched up both his eyebrows. "How'd you know?"

Feliciano squealed happily, "_Ve~! Ve~!_ Elizaveta is back!"

"Elizaveta?" Alfred mouthed the name. Just like the one who bore the name; it sounded feminine yet strong at the same time. "Wait, Feli…how do you know her?"

"She used to play with me when I was younger!" piped up the Italian boy excitedly. "We used to play house together! She's really, really nice! I didn't know she was back in town already! She moved to another state before! Ooh! She must be at her uncle's auto-shop! She was always there before! _Ve~ _we should talk and catch up!"

"_Hai_, I would love to talk to her again, too" Kiku nodded, his brown eyes were filled with fond hues. "I wonder if she knows about that new manga I am into…"

And so, they had gone to the auto-shop of Elizaveta's uncle, who apparently was old man Mags. Alfred was quite shocked about that one – Mags was a rough and snappy old man with sharp features and beady eyes. He would swear and throw tools at anyone who tried to steal his own things or any of the cars.

The thought of a hot chick like Elizaveta being related to an old man like Mags seemed impossible to the American.

They reached the auto-shop after walking for a good fifteen minutes – it wasn't that far away from the park. Once they reached there, Alfred was dismayed to see that though Elizaveta was there, she was in a rather laid back conversation with a guy…

…and that guy's white hair and red eyes were certainly unmistakeable.

"Gilbert?" Alfred asked, looking surprised. "What's he doing here?" he couldn't help but feel immensely annoyed here; did another member of the BTT _have _to take a girl the American was interested in?

"_Ve~ _he and Elizaveta used to go out together," Feliciano responded with a beam.

Alfred's slowly burning rage then simmered down upon hearing a single, little word in the sentence, "Wait, wait, hold on…_used _to?"

"They both agreed to call off the relationship," spoke up Kiku. "However, I am not sure why…they broke off a year before Elizaveta-san moved away. And it was mutual, so…"

"Feli, Kiku!" Elizaveta called excitedly. "Is that you? Get over here!"

They all came along eagerly, though Alfred felt more like hiding for once; especially when she was standing there in an outfit that made her _even hotter_ than before. She was no longer wearing the biker gear; instead sporting a black tank top and form-fitting denim jeans as well as laced boots.

'_Damn…'_

"Hey, I remember you!" Elizaveta grinned as she pointed at Alfred. "You're that nice guy from the park! You're always there!"

Alfred shook his head, snapping out of his daze, and wiped at his mouth quickly; he was apparently capable of drooling whenever he caught sight of a hot woman, according to Arthur. He was relieved to see that there was nothing there. He then placed the beam back on his face, baby blues sparkling, "Can't believe you even noticed me."

"Well, you were always there in the park," responded Elizaveta. "And you always complimented my tricks; and really, that means a lot to me. Thanks a lot again!"

"Kesesese," Gilbert gave that odd-sounding cackle. "Sounds like little Alfie's got a thing for you, Lizzie!"

Alfred's face immediately broke out into scarlet as he exclaimed, "Dude! Not cool; I didn't even know she was a dude until she took her helmet off!" he then exclaimed, realizing that Elizaveta was still there, "I mean! I'm not saying you look like a dude; you look like a chick! Definitely! It's just that chicks don't do rough and tumble badass stuff like that! Wait! I'm not saying that you suck or something! I mean—"

Elizaveta gave a loud, hearty laugh as she waved a hand dismissively, "Calm down! I know what you meant." She then extended her hand, "The name's Elizaveta, yours?"

"Alfred," the American man responded, relieved that she wasn't offended or pissed off at him, though he felt, no, he _knew _he must've looked like an idiot in front of her.

That one meeting, and Alfred soon came to the park everyday to see if Elizaveta was there. He was ecstatic to see that she always was, and she was always riding her dirt bike and performing more spectacular tricks. The American man marvelled and watched her closely as she curved and flew up, and when she was no longer on her bike, she was proud and graceful. After she did her bout of tricks and riding, Alfred would immediately go up to her and engage a conversation just for the sake of being around her.

Elizaveta didn't seem to mind at all, though – she would respond with a smile, and she seemed eager to talk. Alfred hung onto every single word that escaped from her full lips, and he felt like he was on cloud nine the more they hung out together.

However, there he couldn't deny that he was rather nervous in asking her out; she was older than him for one thing, and older women tended not to like dating younger guys a lot. Also, she was just…she was just too hot and strong; a perfect Wonder Woman to go along with his Superman.

So, he began seeking advice from his friends; a hero admits that he has weaknesses, and that he may need assistance at times. Especially if it's wooing the hot heroine who actually _knows _how to defend herself unlike the typical damsel in distress.

Heroes _did _get the girl, however Alfred wanted to be extra sure, so that was why he asked for help and advice. Arthur suggested that he just ask her outright; Francis also suggested the same thing albeit he also added to bring her flowers. Kiku had a funny one that involved giving Elizaveta certain books he called _'yaoi manga'_. Alfred knew that manga was just Japanese for comics, but he wasn't sure what _'yaoi'_ was, however, before he could take a peek in them, Yao, the legal guardian, hurriedly chucked him out of the house and scolded Kiku for trying to _"taint that clueless but innocent Westerner."_

Alfred really did not know what to say to that.

However, when he came up to Feliciano for advice, before the Italian could respond, Lovino, his older brother and a 2nd year, arched an eyebrow, "Elizaveta? Seriously?"

"What?" Alfred asked defensively. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her," Lovino responded, arching an eyebrow. "But would she seriously date someone like you? You're not exactly her type…"

"Hold on a sec, Italian dude!" exclaimed Alfred. "The hell do you mean by that? I'm not her type? What exactly _is _her type?"

Lovino pondered, "Well…she dated potato bastard number two…and there was some Turkish guy from before. I don't know much about him, but he was pretty wild – rode a pretty big motorcycle, too. She always seemed more into the wild, reckless daring biker types…"

"_Ve_~" Feliciano piped up. "But what about Roderich? They've dated before!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Oh, please! He was too much of a wuss to even _call _that a romantic relationship. Besides, that Turkish guy dated her first, then Roderich came, but the _signorina _broke up with him and chose potato bastard number two in the end." Seeing Alfred's eyes widened, the older Italian finished, "Sorry, hamburger bastard, but I don't think you have much of a chance, really."

Alfred was immensely disappointed at hearing that, trudging miserably home and lying in bed with a sad face as Lovino's words echoed in his head while Elizaveta was laughing merrily and smiling with that adventurous little spark in her gorgeous eyes.

'_She likes wild, daring biker guys?'_

He shut his eyes.

'_So that's her type…'_

He suddenly shot up from his bed, blue eyes widened as the flame of inspiration sparked from inside of him. He called, "That's it!"

* * *

And that was how Alfred ended up at the very top of the highest dirt hill he could find; he noticed that everyone steered clear from it – it was just too tall, and it was pretty steep.

The American man didn't care, though – he simply brought the bike up, and waited at the top upon seeing that he attracted a whole crowd of people who were talking amongst each other. His blue eyes scanning the crowd from behind his clear glasses.

There was only one face that he wanted to see.

And there she was; coming in on her own bike. People moved quickly out of the way to let her through with Gilbert holding onto her. The American man felt immediately excited upon seeing that she came to see him perform this big stunt, but inwardly cringed at seeing the albino boy hold his ex-girlfriend. That just made Alfred all the more determined to perform this stunt.

She would be so impressed, and he would _definitely _be her type by now.

_**A daring, biking hero**_**. _Her__ daring, biking hero._  
**

"Alfred! What the heck are you doing up there?!" Elizaveta shouted after she took off her helmet and stopped her bike. "Get down from there!"

"Hey, Lizzie!" Alfred called back as he waved; he began calling her that nickname that only Gilbert was able to call her before. The American man felt _very _accomplished when the Hungarian girl (he found out she was Hungarian because Feliciano and Kiku liked to fill him in with details about her) told him to simply address her as that, and felt that he was closer to winning her heart, when Lovino had put him down.

"Get down!" she shouted, looking understandably panicked. "You'll break your neck! Nobody's ever ridden down that hill before!"

"You unawesome little swine!" Gilbert shrieked after lifting up the visor to his helmet. "You stole my awesome bike _and _my awesome helmet!"

This one, Alfred had to admit, he knew nothing about – he needed a dirt bike that was about his size and worked perfectly, but he knew nothing about bikes and their sizes nor their models. So, that was why he went to the auto-shop and questioned Elizaveta's uncle Mags if he could just simply borrow one for today. The old man claimed he was almost finished with fixing a bike and, with a rather odd glint in his beady eyes, gave Alfred a rather sharp-looking bike that was adorned with the colours black and white with an eagle printed there. The American man was even more delighted when uncle Mags had also provided him with a helmet that matched – a similarly printed eagle was spread out at the top.

Honestly, he had no idea that the bike and the helmet belonged to Gilbert, but the Prussian shouldn't have to worry; he was only borrowing it for this one thing – it wasn't like he wanted to keep it forever. The American man called, "Don't worry, dude! I'll give it back to you!"

"Give it back to me now!" yelled Gilbert as he waved a fist. "You'll fucking _wreck _it!"

Alfred laughed, "Don't worry, man! I know what I'm doing." He licked his lips as he then put down the visor of his own helmet and started the engine, feeling nervous now that he looked down and saw that it _really _was a long way down from this particular hill – there was a little one close to the bottom, though, so that gave him some comfort, but it was still an unexpected curve that he would have to do.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the sound of the engine reached their ears. Elizaveta could only watch with widened pale green eyes as she prayed fervently in her head that somehow; Alfred was just going to back down from this despite his pride.

Though he didn't have a pride as huge as Gilbert's, the American man certainly had a great amount of it. However, despite that; he was really a nice and sweet guy – he _definitely _didn't deserve snapping his neck from this.

Alfred knew that all it took was _one _little push to go forward. Just _one _little push.

And that was what his foot did before he placed it back in place.

Seeing the bike launch forward, everyone began chattering and pointed in wonder, excitement and shock upon seeing Alfred run the bike down the steep hill, gaining quite a lot of speed from it. Elizaveta had clasped her hands up to her dropped jaw as watched in anticipation, her heart beating rapidly in her bosom at seeing the American man come down.

Then suddenly, Alfred had placed both his hands up on the handlebars, and before everyone knew it, he carefully heaved his body up to try and do a handstand on Gilbert's bike.

What he didn't expect, though, was the amount of time to get back onto it before hitting that slight curve that led to the smaller hill.

The next thing everyone knew, the American man was screaming in shock as the bike bucked him off of its seat due to the odd angle it hit upon hitting the slope that separated the larger hill and the smaller one, and he was sent flying.

"Alfred!"

* * *

"Why the hell did you even _do_ that?" sighed Elizaveta in the hospital room. "That was so reckless and stupid!"

Alfred flushed; things didn't go according to plan – he was supposed to perform that trick flawlessly, but his timing was pretty off in the end. The American man rubbed at the back of his head with his free arm – the other broken and now in a cast. "Well…it was for you, really…" he mumbled in response.

Elizaveta blinked; not believing she heard him right, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I _really _wanted to ask you out, but when I was asking everyone, I was told that you were into dudes who loved bikes and doing stunts, so that's why!" explained Alfred.

"You thought…that by doing something that would endanger and hurt yourself, I'd like you?" Elizaveta asked with widened eyes. Seeing the American man give a sheepish nod, the Hungarian girl sighed and rubbed her temples, "Alfred…yes, I dated bikers before –"

"Yeah, so I heard," Alfred nodded, feeling bitter defeat rain down upon him. "Gilbert and some Turkish dude…there anyone else?"

"Yes, well…" Elizaveta continued. "I should make clear about my love life before anything else happens and you pull another dumb stunt like that."

"Wait…are you sure?" Alfred asked, looking surprised. "I mean…it's _your _love life. Shouldn't it be personal and stuff? Chicks don't really like telling dudes about that…"

"Well, I don't mind," Elizaveta responded. "It's just that no boy has ever asked me about it. The first guy I dated, the _'Turkish dude,' _Sadik; he loved showing off with stunts, and eventually, he permanently damaged his leg from it." Seeing Alfred's jaw drop and his eyes widen, the Hungarian girl nodded, "Yup, it's true. We broke up because he went under depression from that – motor-cross and doing stunts was his life. He decided that going home to Istanbul would be able to help him find himself. He's now a chef as far as I've heard."

"A chef, huh?" Alfred arched an eyebrow; that was far different from a stuntman. Then again…a chef was like a stuntman in his own kitchen. "That's pretty cool."

Elizaveta nodded as she continued, "After that, I decided that maybe a boyfriend who liked danger wasn't exactly that appealing, so I dated Roderich – he was this Austrian boy who loved playing the piano and was more into etiquette and the arts. Quite different from how you thought my type was, right?"

"No kidding," Alfred whistled.

"However, obviously that ended with us breaking up," sighed Elizaveta. "He didn't like how I biked a lot and got myself dirty; he was more of the gentleman type."

'_More like an uptight asshole to me,'_ Alfred thought to himself as he gazed at Elizaveta who was sitting right at his bedside. _'Seriously; what dude can deny a hot chick that can bike?'_

"I chose to broke up with him mainly because I felt…really no spark," admitted the Hungarian girl. "Not that same spark I felt when I used to race Sadik or when we had our little banters. I could tell he was upset, but he agreed that the relationship was going nowhere. He's now a professional pianist – instead of going to college, he works as part of the orchestra, and performs around Europe. Then…" she sighed. "I ended up dating Gilbert."

"He's a pretty decent guy," Alfred admitted. "Though he can be a complete asshole at times…" seeing her look up, he hastily apologized, "S-sorry…"

"Nah, don't be," Elizaveta shook her head; her lovely locks swaying slightly. "He's really big-headed. We were friends when we were kids. Dating him, I felt that spark I felt when I dated with Sadik, that I couldn't find in Roderich. That swelling warmth and those shivers that tingle your spine?" seeing Alfred nod, she smiled fondly, "We had a bunch of wild times together; it was definitely not boring…" seeing her face go melancholic for a bit, Alfred instantly perked himself up a bit more as she said, "But…"

"Why did you both break up?" questioned Alfred.

"He was like Sadik when it comes to showing off; Gilbert also loved doing tricks, and he loved experimenting with them," explained Elizaveta. "He began getting plenty of injuries, and I didn't like it. We argued about it; it soon became a screaming match. But, we both agreed that it was best that we both break it off. We were both hurt from it, but we eventually managed, and we were friends. I do enjoy having those little arguments with him."

"Then you moved away," concluded Alfred. He sighed, as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, careful not to touch his ahoge, _'God…that really _was _a freaking stupid thing to do…'_ he murmured, "I'm sorry…I really didn't know what to do; I just like you a lot, and I wanted to ask you out…"

Elizaveta shook her head, "That's the thing; I realize now – I love adventure and the wild side of life, however I also love a man who knows when to stop; who knows that he has limits and accepts them."

"I won't do something like that again," spoke up Alfred quickly. He immediately leaned forward, now determined to not let this opportunity slide by, "So, please…Elizaveta, will you go out with me? I swear to God I won't do something as stupid like that anymore! I really shouldn't have, anyway – heroes don't do anything as stupid as that!"

The Hungarian girl's face then fell to an uncharacteristically blank expression, which fell into a frown as she sat in a thinking pose. He truly was a nice guy; and this was the only time he's done something _truly _stupid. Sure he said things here and there that others would call stupid and tactless, but really, he never meant any of those words, and he always apologized if it caused any offense to anyone. She also enjoyed talking to him and hanging around the park; it truly was a lovely experience, and she felt so warm and safe around him. It wasn't that same spark she felt with Sadik and Gilbert, however there was _definitely _something there unlike with Roderich. However, it was more of a flower than a spark – a flower that was blooming.

Also, from choosing to settle her eyes on him, those baby blues that were shining with hope, and his bated breath…

Alfred watched in anticipation for her response, but before she could just as much as open her mouth, causing his heart to skip a beat, a nurse came in and announced, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Nooooo!" cried Alfred. "No! Can't you give her a few more minutes?! Please?!" seeing the nurse shake her head with a rather frightened expression on her face, the American man was tempted to get out of his bed and cry at a corner in despair.

Elizaveta couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's pouting; it was just too cute. She then spoke up, "Could I at least sign his cast?" seeing the nurse give a nod after a little hesitation, the Hungarian girl returned the nod, "Thank you."

Grabbing a violet marker, she went to his other side and began signing on his cast, but she made sure that her body obscured his sight on his cast so he didn't know what she was writing.

Alfred's whole face exploded into an unhealthy shade of scarlet as the heat reached his cheeks. His breath was held in his throat again, and his heartbeat increased rapidly; thumping quickly in his chest. However, he couldn't help but softly shut his eyes as he inhaled her scent.

She smelled wonderful; like a beautiful spring he was at during the camping trip – like a gorgeous array of flowers.

And before the American boy knew it, she was getting off of him. It felt so empty without her there.

"I'll see you later, Alfred. Get well soon!"

Alfred sighed in disappointment as he watched her figure leave the room. He lay back in his hospital bed, wishing that the nurse hadn't come in, and that he didn't do that dumb deed and actually acted like a _true _hero where you man up and get the balls to ask the hot girl out.

He carefully lay on his side so as not to hit his cast arm and cause a shattering pain to pressure down on it, but as his eyes settled upon what she wrote, he immediately shot up from his bed, causing it to squeak.

Reading it, he couldn't help but give a loud cheer for joy as he pumped his uninjured fist in triumph. "Fuck yeah!" he roared in triumph and excitement; he was a big bundle of exploding bliss right now after reading the purple scrawl that the Hungarian girl had wrote.

_**Here's my number; 0394854848. Give me a call and give me yours. Also, I'd like that date; how about the diner on Thursday night? ;)  
**__**-Elizaveta**_

* * *

_And the piece is finished. Again, I apologize for making this request late; life is just unfair, but I will try my best in fulfilling your requests, however I can only take on at a time since I have other things to write up. However, I do like taking a request because it challenges me as a writer, it gets my writing juices flowing again, and also I like hearing ideas from others. :D_

_Anyway, thoughts and opinions? Have a lovely day. :DDD_

_Sincerely,  
HetaWriter/HetaReader_


End file.
